


explosion

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: Unofficial Whumptober 2k19 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dehydration, Explosions, Gallows Humor, I kinda left open why an explosion destroyed the hotel so take it what you will, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, One F bomb, Past Character Death, Sex Jokes, Trapped In Elevator, Whump, i want you to just not read this okay because this triggered me while writing it, if anyone's like me and terrified of elevators, there is a bit though where it mentions the elevator moving and falling and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: An explosion traps them in an elevator.





	explosion

**Author's Note:**

> all my whumptobers [ at least most of them okay ] is just me putting denest in it and being sad that there’s so much whump involved. anyway, this isn’t my favourite of the prompt’s i’ve written so far, but it’s not the worst. i just really don't like elevators and this is just me writing out some of my fears with them.
> 
> i also want to add that this has been written for a while. this has nothing to do with the new orleans hotel that collapsed recently and my heart goes out to those involved in that entire situation.

"Fuck," Nikolaj muttered, rubbing a hand through his hair and looking around the small space. His eyes met Estonia's and he slumped to the ground. "We've been here for like two days." 

"Three days, actually," Eduard muttered softly through chapped lips. For the first day and a half, he had sung song after song to keep calm, which hadn't been a total waste as it had kept them from completely freaking out when the elevator fell a few inches from where it had become stuck after the explosion hit. 

"How have we've not been found yet?" It wasn't a real question, they both knew that at the time, governments would be scrambling to figure out how to deal with an explosion at the hotel where they and their delegates stayed. It could take a long while before they were found. 

Neither wanted to say that though. Nikolaj frowned as he leaned his head on Eduard's shoulder. "Well," he started as he brushed sweat off his forehead, "we'll be found soon - Tino's probably going crazy without us there." 

If Tino hadn't been caught up in the explosion as well. No, Nikolaj shook his head, he couldn't think like that. 

"We're going to die soon," Eduard mumbled softly, eyebrows burrowing as he did so. "We finished the water bottles yesterday--" While going through their individual bags, they had managed to pull together enough resources to last them two days. "--and while the food might last a bit longer, the heats going to make everything truly unbearable."

"We'll just get naked like that winter we got stuck hiding in that abandoned building in your forests," Nikolaj replied, thinking back to that time years ago. The stupid snowstorm had come out of nowhere - at least for him - and they had stuck it put like it was the olden days. It felt nice to get back to the basics. 

Eduard shook his head, "I've died of dehydration, I don't want to do it again." 

Desperation underlined his voice and Nikolaj felt a pull at his heart. Dehydration wasn’t a thing that had killed him yet, large wounds and drowning and fire and other such had, and with the way Eduard was acting, he felt that same desperation clawing at his throat. 

Pushing it down, he replied, “We’ll be found before that happens,” in his strongest voice. He wasn’t exactly sure if it was true - in fact, if he thought on it long enough, he figured that it was just a lie to make them both feel better - but he managed to keep his voice from wavering as he said it. 

“Taani-” 

“No, Eduard.” Nikolaj laid a hand on the Estonian’s hand as he continued, “We’ve gotta keep a positive attitude.” 

Eduard stared at him in what Nikolaj could only guess was complete and utter disbelief and he was about to say something when the elevator made a gut wrenching sound. “It’s hard to stay positive,” Eduard muttered as they inched closer to each other. They were practically sitting on one another, but still. 

Another ominous sound filled the air before a sudden silence. “We won’t dehydrate if we crash and die at the bottom,” Nikolaj said softly. “You know, that’s good.” 

“Positive.” 

He looked towards the other, “That  _ was _ as positive as I could get,” he said watching as a smile curled Eduard’s lips slightly. “Why are you--” 

Loud, angry, hot screeching filled the air as the elevator dropped suddenly. Their screams was equally as loud but less likely to be heard by anyone. Not that Nikolaj believed anyone was looking where they were. Stupidly they had decided to take the elevator on the less used side of the hotel, wanting privacy. 

The elevator came to a stop, the sound of gears grinding and their screams quieted as it settled wherever it decided to settle. “Next time,” Eduard started after a moment, “We can take the stairs and make out in the stairwell instead, okay?” 

He nodded, “Yeah, sounds good.” 

“At least,” Eduard began as he stared at the silver doors of the elevator, “If it crashes down to the ground and we both die, we’ll most likely die simultaneously.” 

“That’s not positive,” Nikolaj teased gently. It was true. Simultaneous deaths, he thought as he swatted Eduard’s shoulder as the other playfully bumped him, would keep either of them from having to watch the other die. 

“Well that was as positive as  _ I  _ could get.” Staring at the other, Nikolaj lifted an eyebrow. It was probably the lack of air, food, and the impending sense of death, but he couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the sight of Eduard’s face set in such a bored look. “What are you laughing at?” He asked after a second, causing Nikolaj to laugh louder. 

“It’s just-” he paused, trying to swallow down the laughter that was still bubbling out. Another clang sounded. Eduard turned towards the door. 

“A delirious state brought on by our current situation?” Eduard lifted an eyebrow as he turned back towards him. “Or perhaps-” 

“You’re so freaked out,” Nikolaj interrupted. “You’ve been squeezing my hand nonstop, sleeping close by -- you’re  _ copying _ some of my bad jokes.” 

“I am not!” Eduard snatched his hand away as he spoke, “I’m just - it’s just -” 

More clangs, this time followed by the sound of metal screeching. This time though, Nikolaj and Eduard watched as the doors to the elevator began to open slightly. “Shared hallucination?” Nikolaj asked. 

“Doubtful.” 

“It’s not you idiots,” Norway’s voice sound from somewhere distant. 

“Actually, I rescind my judgement, it probably is.” 

Norway’s face pushed into the small opening. “It’s not. We’ve been-” 

“We’ve been looking for you!” Finland’s face popped in, the sound of Norway landing on the ground causing a smile to grow on Nikolaj’s face. “This is the last elevator and Latvia said he saw you guys go in it -- of course, it took him a full day to admit it, I’m sure he wanted to keep your secret, but once no one could find you guys.” 

“Tino!” Eduard moved closer to the door, “How much longer until we’re freed?” 

“Oh, right,” Finland said before moving away slightly, talking in a low voice. He came back a second later, “No more than twelve hours.” 

Nikolaj’s jaw dropped and from the corner of his eye, he could see Eduard make a face. “Okay,” he muttered, moving forward himself and pushing the Estonian behind him, “We can do that.” 

“Got anything to drink though?” Eduard asked sarcastically from behind him. 

“Actually yes,” Norway answered, swatting Finland away from the entrance, “We weren’t sure if we’d find you guys alive or not -” 

“Norway!” 

“-- but we decided to put together a small bag in case we did,” he finished as if Finland hadn’t spoken at all. A small brown bag was then pushed through the small gap in the doors, “Try not to have sex while stuck here.” 

“That’s probably the last thing on their minds,” Finland said from behind the doors. The way he sounded his face was probably Santa colored red. “And stop saying embarrassing stuff around normal people!” 

“Well, now that we’ve got food, we’ll get right to having sex don’t you worry, Norge.” Nikolaj handed Eduard the bag, listening as he rifled through it for something to drink. “There’s nothing sexier than being trapped in an elevator.” 

Norway lifted an eyebrow and added, “There’s a walkie talkie in there, we’ll be judging you from a safer distance.” 

“Wait!” Nikolaj called as the Norwegian nation dragged Tino from the door before the blond could say anything else, “What do you mean safer distance!?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Taani = Denmark in Estonian. 
> 
> Not much else. Please remember to take care of yourself and drink liquid/water. Dehydration sucks. Again, so do elevators.


End file.
